Hallowen nite
by Hideyashu Shigemori
Summary: Perayaan Halloween yang dilakukan KaiHisa R n R plis!


**Hallowen Nite **

**By:ShuShi**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite kubo dong**

**Rated :M**

**Warning :Yaoi,lemon,dan sebagainya**

**Pair :KaiHisa**

**Don`t like don`t read!**

* * *

Malam ini Kaien dan Hisagi merayakan hari Hallowen berdua. Hanya berdua sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"His, main crossdresing yuk,"kata Kaien nyengir

"Eh,crossdressing?"kata Hisagi

"Yep,gimana?"tanya Kaien

"Boleh,tapi masalah bajunya gimana?"tanya Hisagi

"Tenang udah gw siapin,"kata Kaien lalu mengandeng kekasihnya itu ke kamarnya.

"Nah,lo ambil aja di lemari itu,gw tunggu di luar ya,"kata Kaien mengulum bibir kekasihnya itu

"Mmh.. iya.. "

Lalu Hisagi masuk ke kamar,dan Kaien menunggu di luar. Ia tidak sabar dengan baju apa yang akan di pakai Hisagi.

* * *

**Hisagi Pov`s**

"Dasar pervert,"gumamku saat melihat jejeran baju-baju tersebut yang rata-rata ketat,dan menggunakan rok pendek.

"Hm.. yang ini boleh juga,"kataku tersenyum lalu memakai baju tersebut.

**End Of Hisagi Pov`s**

* * *

Kaien asik duduk di ruang tamu,ia tidak sabar dengan baju apa yang akan di pilih kekasihnya itu. Apalagi sudah hampir setengah jam ia masih belum keluar juga.

"Konbanwa, Gotsujin-sama,"

Saat menoleh Kaien langsung cengo karena kekasihnya memakai baju maid bewarna putih dan apron pendek bewarna hitam serta rok bewarna putih yang bisa di bilang pendek dan ketat. Kaien hanya tersenyum,lalu memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Hm.. kau lumayan sexy juga untuk seorang pelayan cafe,"kata Kaien sambil mengelus rambutnya

"Gotsujin-sama berlebihan,"kata Hisagi dengan nada manja,sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kaien. Ia langsung mendesah saat Kaien mengelus pahanya.

"Uh... Ahh... "desah Hisagi

Kaien hanya tersenyum,lalu mengecup bibir Hisagi. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya untuk meminta izin. Hisagi segera memberi akses tersebut, dan membiarkan lidah Kaien bermain di dalam mulutnya itu. Lidah mereka saling bertautan,dan mereka saling bertukar saliva.

"Mmh... ahh.. "desah hisagi di sela-sela ciuman tersebut

Setelah beberapa saat mereka melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

Kaien tersenyum melihat raut wajah hisagi yang memerah dan terengah-engah itu.

"Manjain gw dong,"kata Kaien menggoda

"Boleh Gotsujin-sama,"kata Hisagi

"Sebelumnya,kita lakukan di kamar aja yah,"kata Kaien lalu mengendong kekasihnya itu,dan asik mencium,dan melumat bibir kekasihnya itu.

Setelah di kamar,Hisagi membaringkan kekasihnya itu di tempat tidur, lalu kembali mengecup bibirnya lembut. Lalu ia menjilat bibir bawah Kaien,dan menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kaien. Ia asik mengeksplor mulut kekasihnya itu sambil menghisap dan menjilat lidah kekasihnya itu.

"Mhh.. Ahh.. Hah.. "desah Kaien sambil meremas rambut kekasihnya itu.

Setelah beberapa saat ia melepas ciuman tersebut,dan langsung membuat kissmark di leher kekasihnya itu. Sehingga Kaien kembali mengerang nikmat.

"Mh.. Ahh.. Uh... "desah Kaien

Setelah membuat Kissmark, ia membuka baju Kaien,lalu memainkan lidahnya sambil membuat kissmark di tubuhnya. Sesekali ia menjilat nipplenya itu.

"Uh.. Ah.. Ngh.. "desah Kaien

Hisagi masih asik memainkan nipplenya dengan lidahnya menggodanya sesekali sambil mencubitnya perlahan.

"Ah.. more.. Hah.. "desah Kaien

Hisagi hanya tersenyum,dan masih asik mengoda dengan menjilat nipplenya sesekali,dan memainkanya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"Mmhh.. Ahh... "

Kaien semakin tidak tahan dengan rangsangan yang diberikan Hisagi pada tubuhnya itu, ia merasa panas. Sangat panas ia ingin Hisagi melakukanya lebih cepat. Nafasnya teregah-engah,dan rambutnya sudah basah oleh keringat.

Lalu Hisagi membuka celana Kaien kemudian meremas kejantananya yang masih di tutupi itu. Kaien semakin frustasi dan ingin segera klimaks. Namun Hisagi menutup lubang tersebut sehingga Kaien semakin frustasi.

"Sabar dikit dong,ini kan baru permulaan,"goda Hisagi

Kaien kembali mengerang,saat Hisagi memainkan kejantananya itu. Sesekali ia mengecupnya lembut dan menjilatnya.

"Ngh.. Hisa.. Ah.. "desah Kaien

Hisagi hanya terkekeh,kemudian memasukkan kejantanan Kaien dalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya.

"Mh.. Ahh.. Hisa... "desah Kaien sambil meremas perlahan rambut kekasihnya itu.

Setelah beberapa saat Kaien menyemprotkan spermanya,di dalam mulut Hisagi. Hisagi menelan seluruh spermanya dan mengeluarkan kejantananya itu.

"Cape Kai? Ini kan baru permulaan,"kata Hisagi mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu.

Sementara Kaien mengambil nafas. Hisagi membuka pakaiannya, lalu ia mengambil lube dari salah satu laci,kemudian membasahi jari-jarinya. Lalu memasukkanya ke anusnya perlahan dan mulai mengerang.

Kaien yang melihat kejadian ini kembali terangsang,ia segera bangun dan mengangkat kekasihnya lalu membaringkanya di tempat tidur. Kemudian ia mengambil lube dari tangan kekasihnya itu,dan membasahi jari-jarinya. Kemudian ia mulai memainkan jarinya di anus kekasihnya itu.

"Mmh... Ahhh Kai.. Uh.. "desah Hisagi

Kaien hanya tersenyum,sambil menambah jarinya di dalam tubuh Hisagi,sedang tangan kananya asik memilin-milin Nipplenya hingga mengeras,dan lidahnya asik bermain di telinganya.

"Ngh.. Kai.. Uh... "desah Hisagi

Kaien hanya tersenyum,masih asik menikmati kekasihnya itu.

"His,panggil nama gw,"kata Kaien yang masih asik dengan aktivitasnya itu.

"Mmh... Kai.. en .. Uh... Ahh... "desah Hisagi

Kaien semakin senang mendengar desahan kekasihnya, lalu ia langsung mengulum dan melumat bibir kekasihnya itu. Setelah puas ia langsung membuat kissmark di leher kekasihnya itu.

"Uh.. Ahh.. Kai... "Erang Hisagi.

Kaien menghentikan aktivitasnya dan kembali tersenyum saat melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sudah merah merona,dan rambutnya yang telah basah oleh keringat. Pandangan matanya yang sudah di penuhi nafsu,dan saliva yang mengalir dari ujujng bibirnya. Lalu ia segera menjilat nipplenya hingga kekasihnya itu kembali mengerang. Setelah puas ia meraih kejantanan kekasihnya itu,dan mengecupnya perlahan. Lalu memainkan lidahnya di kejantanan kekasihnya itu. Setelah beberapa saat ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan membimbing kejantananya untuk masuk ke dalam tubuh kekasihnya itu. Dengan satu sodokan seluruh kejantananya telah tertanam di dalam tubuh kekasihnya.

"Uhh.. so damn.. Tight... "desah Kaien yang mulai menggerakkan kejantananya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

"Uh... Kai-Ah! Faster! Uh... "desah Hisagi

Kaien segera meraih kejantanan Hisagi lalu meremasnya dan memijatnya sehingga Hisagi kembali mengerang.

"Kai! Ugh.. Ah- Gw ah.. "desah Hisagi

Kaien semakin mempercepat sodokanya dan-

"Kai!"

"Hisa!"

Sperma Hisagi membasahi tubuh Kaien,dan sperma Kaien memenuhi tubuh Hisagi. Setelah itu mereka berbaring sejenak dan melepas lelah. Kaien merangkul Hisagi,dan membaringkanya pada pundaknya.

"His, love you,"bisik Kaien lalu mengecup bibir kekasihnya

"Love you too,"gumam Hisagi, lalu memeluk Kaien erat.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang tidak terlupakan terutama bagi mereka berdua.

**OWARI!**

* * *

"Ah! Muncul juga fic gaje ini,"kata ShuShi

"Nih mau lemon tea?"tanya Kusaka

"Boleh,thanks. "

"Oke Minna jangan lupa Reviewnya! Happy Halloween day!"


End file.
